Qui suis je ?
by Rieval
Summary: Juste une question après le début de la saison 3 : qui sont les monstres ? SPOILER EP 1 et 2, Saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Qui suis-je ?_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : épisodes 1 et 2, saison 3.

**Résumé** : juste une question après le début de la saison 3 : qui sont les monstres ? Les wraith ou nous ?

**Disclaimer** : ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est une bonne chose, je n'aimerais pas que l'on associe mon nom aux deux premiers épisodes de la saison 3.

_Quiconque__lutte__contre__ des __monstres__devrait__prendre__garde__, dans le __combat__, à ne pas __devenir__monstre__ lui-__même__. Et __quant__ à celui qui __scrute__ le __fond__ de l'__abysse__, l'__abysse__ le __scrute__ à son __tour_

**Friedrich Nietzsche****, Extrait de Par-delà le Bien et le Mal**

**oOo**

Qui suis-je ?

La réponse est spontanée : un soldat.

C'est ce que je suis. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix, il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années : pour suivre les traces de Papa, pour prouver que je pouvais faire mieux que lui, pour faire ce que j'aimais le plus, voler, pour faire ce que l'on me demande sans avoir à prendre de responsabilité … et c'est là que je me suis le plus trompé, non ? Je veux dire, je suis un officier et en tant que tel je suis amené à prendre des décisions et qui dit prendre des décisions dit « responsabilité ».

Bien sûr, je pourrais arguer que je n'ai jamais voulu être un officier. Il fallait l'être pour être pilote d'avion. Point. Ca toujours été mon problème je crois, vouloir quelque chose pour ces avantages et nier les « inconvénients » qui vont de pair.

Je suis un soldat et un officier.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que j'étais un mauvais soldat. Un mouton noir qui aime désobéir aux ordres, qui suit ses propres instincts. J'étais assez fier de ça, un peu trop peut-être mais c'était important, être différent de ce cher Papa, le Général Sheppard, le soldat aux ordres des couleurs tricolores, le soldat qui obéissait sans discernement, celui que l'adolescent que j'étais, détestait …

Et que suis-je devenu ?

Depuis mon arrivée ici, sur Pégase, qu'ai-je réalisé ?

J'ai réveillé un terrible ennemi en prenant une décision, soi disant chevaleresque, sans réfléchir aux conséquences … j'ai tué … j'ai proposé que l'on torture un civil … j'ai donné l'ordre d'abattre une centaine d'hommes sans défense …

Je suis devenu ce soldat que je haïssais.

Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu me perdre à ce point ? Peut-être que l'on ne peut pas combattre ce que l'on est ... son héritage … je suis mon père plus que je ne le pensais … plus que je ne l'aurais aimé.

Je détruis … sans discernement, sans réflexion, sans intelligence … mais ma conscience est en paix n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des wraith, on ne peut pas les changer, ils ne sont humains qu'en apparence, génétiquement, ce sont et ce seront toujours des wraith … c'est eux ou nous, toujours ce vieux débat … et celui, plus fort encore, de l'intérêt général contre les intérêts individuels.

Je détruis, voilà ce que je suis devenu, un destructeur de monde, un cavalier de l'Apocalypse … quand je pense que j'ai reproché à Rodney d'avoir détruite Doranda ! Je pire que lui.

Un ange exterminateur, un apôtre de la destruction … même mes amis … qu'ai-je fait de Rodney ? Qu'est devenu le scientifique qui contredisait mes ordres et ne savait pas se servir d'une arme ? Qu'est-il devenu par ma faute ?

Je sais qui je suis, ce que je suis …

Je suis la mort.

**TBC** (ce sera une petite quadrilogie … bon, là vous avez du comprendre qui parlait, non ? Le prochain sera … TADDAAAAAAAAAAAA (supramégadure comme question)).


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos review ! **

**oOo**

Qui suis-je ?

La réponse est spontanée : un scientifique.

C'est ce qui me définit le plus précisément, un peu comme s'il s'agissait de mon essence même. Je suis un scientifique jusqu'au bout des ongles, je pose des questions, je cherche des réponses, aucune découverte n'est une fin, chaque pas fait en avant m'oblige à continuer à avancer, toujours, toujours …

Et que suis-je devenu ?

Depuis mon arrivée ici, sur Pégase, qu'ai-je réalisé ?

Développer, progresser … c'est ce qui fait avancer un scientifique, non ? Seulement, je crois queje me suis un peu égaré en chemin.

J'ai fait des erreurs.

De terribles erreurs.

Doranda. Une simple parenthèse dans ma longue marche vers la connaissance, la première et la dernière, comme une tâche noire sur une mer blanche, voilà ce que je m'étais dit. Jamais plus. Mais j'ai recommencé …

Mon orgueil et ma bêtise auraient pu conduire à la destruction de la Terre. Je pensais tellement que je maîtrisais les choses … mais ici sur Pégase, que maîtrisons nous vraiment ?

C'est de ma faute sans doute, j'ai trahi ce que je suis, ce que j'étais, ce en quoi je croyais.

La joie de la découverte, l'incroyable fierté d'ajouter une pierre à l'édifice de la Connaissance Humaine, tout ça est devenu, presque … secondaire, accessoire.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je pense à une mission d'exploration ma première pensée n'est pas « qu'allons nous découvrir derrière cette porte » mais « pensez à vérifier le chargeur de mon 9mn ». J'ai participé à des missions de récupération, entouré de Marines, j'ai appris à dégainer mon P90 au moindre mouvement suspect … je ne tire pas encore … mais cela viendra, comme un réflexe là aussi. Je me mets à penser comme un soldat … un soldat qui tire d'abord et réfléchis ensuite.

Et ce n'est pas tout …

Lorsqu'il a été question « d'interroger » Kavanaugh, j'ai fait par de mon désaccord tout haut … mais c'est tout. Et là, je viens d'appuyer sur un bouton, un simple petit bouton, c'est tellement plus facile que de voir ceux sur lesquels on tire, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai même pas contesté. Sheppard a donné un ordre et j'ai obtempéré.

Moi qui ai toujours porté l'intelligence aux nues, moi qui ai toujours critiqué le lavage de cerveau opéré par l'armée sur ses membres, moi qui n'ai toujours eu que dédain pour le « muscle sans cervelle », moi je suis devenu ce que je déteste le plus …

Et je ne peux même pas dire que je fais cela contre mon gré, que je suis une marionnette dont on tire les fils, que l'on manipule. Non, je sais ce que je fais, je sais pourquoi je le fais … j'agis en pleine connaissance de cause, en toute conscience.

Je sais qui je suis, ce que je suis …

Je suis un brave et bon petit soldat.

**TBC** (toujours aussi dur de deviner, hein ?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **le troisième épisode de la saison, qui joue sur le registre du comique, est presque parvenu à me réconcilier avec la série … presque …

**oOo**

Qui suis-je ?

La réponse est spontanée : un médecin.

Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai prononcé les paroles les plus importantes de ma vie … « _Je jure par Apollon médecin, par Esculape, Hygie et Panacée, par tous les dieux et toutes les déesses, et je les prends à témoin que, dans la mesure de mes forces et de mes connaissances, je respecterai le serment et l'engagement écrit suivant_ … ». Je me rappelle ma voix, forte et claire, son ton sans faille, marquant mon assurance, l'assurance de la jeunesse. J'étais si sûr ce jour là que jamais, jamais je ne renierais ce serment …

Et que suis-je devenu ?

Depuis mon arrivée ici, sur Pégase, qu'ai-je réalisé ?

« … _Si je respecte mon serment sans jamais l'enfreindre, puissè-je jouir de la vie et de ma profession, et être honoré à jamais parmi les hommes. Mais si je viole et deviens parjure, qu'un sort contraire m'arrive_! " Parjure … voilà ce que je suis, un parjure.

N'apprend t on jamais rien ?

Je suis responsable de la disparition de tout un peuple, toute une civilisation qui avait réussi à créer un équilibre, fragile, entre son passé et son avenir.

Hoff.

L'image du petit hôpital au charme presque désuet hante encore mes nuits. L'image de Perna, son sourire, ses yeux pleins d'intelligence puis ses yeux vides qui me fixent, me réveillent en sursaut.

J'ai été si vaniteux, si orgueilleux et aujourd'hui, les hoffans ont certainement tous disparu. Morts …

Oui, les Hoffans sont morts, comme ces pauvres hères que nous avons abandonnés sur cette planète. Morts … Dans l'ignorance totale … leur mémoire effacée, leur identité réécrite à la va vite, juste un prénom, pas de passé, pas de futur … ils seront bientôt oubliés eux aussi.

L'oubli … c'est ce qui m'est arrivé … j'ai oublié. Et j'ai recommencé … je voulais croire que ce que je faisais était _bien_.

Bien, mal … je ne me suis pas posé cette question lorsque j'ai développé le gène ATA, trop content de pouvoir m'amuser sans avoir à respecter les règles concernant les tests cliniques sur les humains. Que ce serait-il passé s'il y avait eu des effets secondaires ?

Je pensais aider les Hoffans, je pensais corriger l'erreur qui avait conduit à la « création » des wraith … je me suis pris pour Dieu.

Comme avec Michael … j'ai l'impression d'être devenu le docteur Frankenstein (1)

Je sais qui je suis, ce que je suis …

Je suis un monstre.

**TBC** (pour le dernier, et bien ce sera la surprise …)

Serment d'Hippocrate traduit par **Littré.**

(1) Superbe roman de Marie Shelley, Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne, 1818. On confond souvent la créature, innomée, avec son créateur, le docteur Victor Frankenstein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOo**

Qui suis-je ?

La question me hante, à la limite de la folie.

Enfermé dans mes soi disant quartiers sur Atlantis, je me suis posé cette question encore et encore, cherchant dans ce qui m'entourait le moindre indice qui aurait pu m'aider à me rappeler qui j'étais, tout ça pour découvrir que mes amis, ces gens si pleins de compassion m'avaient menti, pire, il avait fait de moi un objet de recherche, un vulgaire rat de laboratoire.

Peut-être est-ce ce que je suis, le résultat d'une expérimentation. Une expérimentation qui a mal tourné…

J'étais un wraith, ça j'en ai eu la preuve. Une preuve terrible, en image... l'image de cet autre moi m'a terrifié. Elle me terrifie encore, parce que je ne me retrouve pas dans cette image. Je ne vois qu'un inconnu. C'était moi et pourtant, je ne sais rien de ce que j'étais ...ce wraith, quelle était sa place avant sa capture ? Quel était son rôle ? Avait-il un nom ?

Des questions toujours, jamais de réponses.

Qui suis-je ? Michael !

C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, tu es Michael. Le ton dans sa voix, tellement de dégoût … Michael. A ses yeux, je n'étais ni wraith, ni humain, juste une chose que l'on tolère tant qu'elle est utile et après …

J'ignore si ce que j'ai fais est de la trahison, puisque je ne suis pas wraith, je n'ai pas trahi les miens, non ? J'ai juste pensé que peut-être … peut-être que les terriens pouvaient m'aider …

M'aider ? Oh que oui, ils ont essayé de m'aider n'est-ce pas ! J'ai été emprisonné … j'ai été à nouveau drogué … Teyla … je lui ai pourtant dit ce que je voulais, que je préférais mourir plutôt que d'être à nouveau cet inconnu, de perdre à nouveau tout semblant d'identité … elle sont si semblables en fait, Teyla, la Reine … il y a tant de dégoût lorsqu'elles prononcent mon nom.

Suis-je humain ? Non bien sûr et pourtant … je n'ai pas tué le docteur Beckett, j'aurais du, je n'ai pas supporté la vision de la Reine se nourrissant de l'un des siens, j'aurais du … J'aurais _du_.

Qui suis-je ? QUI SUIS JE ? Je voudrais tellement savoir qui haïr, qui aimer, je voudrais … « appartenir », seulement c'est impossible …

Je sais qui je suis, ce que je suis …

Je ne suis personne.

**Fin ! **Oui, on pourrait continuer avec Weir dont les décisions ne sont pas non plus hautement morales, et Ronon qui aime "tirer d'abord poser des questions après" mais bon, cette fic c'était juste un petit "coup de gueule", je vais pas en faire des tonnes non plus ! Biz à toutes.


End file.
